ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Anderson
Before Billy & Tyler's dad was beat to death by Adolph, Freddie, Damon and Jordan. He is 7 years old, and Tyler was staying at a friends house as their parents were going out on a date. The baby sitter got there, and they left. Little did they know that this person that they let baby sit Billy was an abused, so he would abuse Billy every hour. When they came home the man was gone, and they saw the bruises on him. They tried to track down who did this, but never did. Billy hasn't even talked about this since this is a hard time in his life, and maybe one day he will be able to talk about it. It was the day that Billy Anderson just turned 12 years old when he is in his room playing video games when his dad Jared Anderson came up, and asked him if he wanted to go to the baseball field to play catch. He smiled at his dad, and said he would. Tyler was a friend's house, so it was just gonna be them. He got his coat, and got his baseball glove. He ran down the steps to his dad's pickup truck, and got in putting on his seat belt as he was so excited. Jared got in, and he drove all the way to the baseball field. After he pulled into a parking place this is when four guys showed up, and one of them pulled Jared out of the truck. Another one got Billy out, and held him as the other three started beating Jared up. The fourth dropped Billy to the ground, and joined in on the assault. Billy begged them to stop, but they ignored his cries. When they were done they left in a hurry, and Billy ran over to his father. Jared was covered in blood, and he was weak as he looks over at his older son as they get talking. Jared Anderson: Listen William I need you to watch over your mom and brother, and you have to be the man of the house now. I will miss all of you so much, and we will see each other someday. Billy Anderson: No dad I will call the ambulance, and take you to the hospital to get you help. Jared Anderson: It is to late for me William, and it is my time to go. Nothing can save me, and you got to do this for me. Billy Anderson: I will dad, and this just can't happening not now. With Jared's final breath he told Billy that he loved him, and he just laid down next to his dad crying hard as he can't believe he is really gone. The police were called out, and they saw Billy covered his dad's blood. They helped him up, and he told them what happened. He got out his cell phone, and called the house. He told his mom and Tyler what happened, and of course their mom broke down except for Tyler as he didn't know what to do. When Billy got older he met his wife Stormee, and they was married. It took 8 years later for them to bring their daughter Jasmine into the world, and the worst was about to come for William. He was in the living room working on something for the nursey when a voice started talking to him, and got him to do stuff that he didn't want to do. He hated doing that, and he decided it was time to get help. He went to Hawaii, and got help for it. The voice stayed away for a long time, then after a couple of years later it came back. Now it just haunts him, but not as much as the night that his father got assaulted by those four men. He found those four men at a bar that killed Tyler and his father, and beat them so bad that they ended up in the hospital with internal injuries. He can't seem to shake that feeling that he has to see what happened to his dad when he was just 12 years old, and time will only tell how long it will haunt him until he breaks free of it for good which don't look like it will ever will. Now the mystery man has showed up the company Billy is in, and has bought out this twisted side to Billy that no one has seen before. He don't know his name, but he knows he is from the place he is from. He keeps having nightmares about that night every time he goes to sleep, and the man is there. He even hears his voice, and he don't want to lose control of the good that is in him. He knows that the man whoever he is will stop at nothing to strip everything that is good in Billy, and keep him as the monster he has made him. It was revealed to be Billy's former best friend Adrian Thompson, and it seems like he will have both sides of him that will show in every match that he has. ---- Wrestling Career Ring Name: Billy Anderson Real Name: William Lee Anderson Nickname (s) Unbreakable One Georgia's Relentless Son Nashville's New Rising Star Bill Will William (once & awhile) Hometown Rincon, Georgia & Nashville Teenessee In-Ring Style All Arounder Trademark Finisher(s) 1 Lionsault 2 Modified Codebreaker Signature Move(s) 1 Extreme Makeover Up To 20 Other Moves 1 Moonlight Drive 2 Punk Kick 3 Set Up Enziguri 4 Spike Piledriver 5 Adjacent Springboard Plancha 6 Mic Check 7 Codebreaker 8 Lionsault 9 Moonsault 10 Missile Dropkick ---- Current Federations Ultimate Supremacy Wrestling TMWF Fusian Wrestling Alliance Reborn CWF Championship Wrestling Federation ---- Championships/Accomplishments Allstar International Championship Wrestling Television Champion Championship Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champion w/his baby brother Tyler Anderson (1-time) Championship Wrestling Federation Hall of Famer (Class of 2011) FWAR Evolution Champion ---- Family Father: Jared Anderson (Deceased) Mother: Krystal Anderson Brother: Tyler Anderson Wife: Stormee Bright-Anderson Daughter: Jasmine Anderson (5 years old) Brother-In-Law: Kyle Bright Sister-In-Law: Abigail Bright ---- Music Career Name: William Anderson First Album: William Anderson Second Album: Georgia Times Third Album: Georgia Dreams Fourth Album: Georgia Break Down He has done two music videos, and just got done working on his third music video as it will be shown on TV real soon He is gonna be releasing his second single off his new album next month, and will be doing into the studio to start working on his third album which still don't got a title yet. His first single off his first album went to # 1, and his first single off his album went to # 1 as well. His second single off his first album made it to # 29, and his second single off his second album is still climbing the charts. Category:Wrestlers